7 years to love
by LuciaBlackTheWolfWitch
Summary: (Slight Au) Hermione has been accepted into the prestigious school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she immediately befriends Andromeda, Molly, and Lily and gains an enemy in Bellatrix. But through the years will she find more than just a bully behind the eldest Black sister, a friend? Maybe even a lover? Or will the blood purity regime keep them apart


Alternative Timeline story

(A/N: This will be a sort of AU with scenes from years 1-7 if Hermione and Bellatrix had been in the same years at Hogwarts. I'll be doing 3 versions of this 1 with Bellamione, 1 with Andromione, and 1 with Cissamione (Each different obviously) I'm also still taking writing requests

-Lucia)

1st Year

-Flashback-

Hermione had lived her whole life in the muggle world never even knowing wizards and witches had existed. Of course, she had read stories in school or fairytales when she was younger but she had never even dreamed such a beautiful world had existed right under her nose. When she first realized that magic had existed she was 9, at school, she was much further ahead of many of the other students in her grade and was already reading at an 8th-grade level. Hermione had been sitting in her room reading Matilda which she had gotten from her teacher at school. She was so intrigued by Matilda's power that she sat in front of her toy chest and tried to summon a power like that herself.

Hermione jumped in joy and squealed when her toys had begun floating around the room, her parents had rushed into the room to see what had happened and stopped in their tracks to see their 9-year-old spinning around happily as her childhood stuffed animals floated around her. She giggled when her Dad fainted.

-End Flashback-

It was one of Hermione's fondest memories but her favorite was when she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter delivered special by Minerva McGonagall herself. The head of Gryffindor house was sat across from Hermione and her parents after explaining that the young girl was a witch and had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Our daughter? Our Hermione? Is a witch!" Jean exclaimed.

Her Father chuckled "Well that would explain all the floating items around the house, the balls of lights, or my personal favorite the talking statue heads at the cemetery"

"That was an accident!" Hermione interrupted causing Minerva to chuckle.

"She's right, it's accidental magic. It happens to most magical children, but the ones in muggle homes tend to be confused by their powers."

"Muggle homes?" The man asked.

"Non-magical people," she answered quickly.

Hermione's parents continued to ask question after question until they could think of no more. McGonagall turned to Hermione with a friendly smile "Do you have any questions, dear?" she asked.

Hermione tilted her head as she thought "Will there be a lot of other children like me?" she asked wringing her hands together nervously.

"There will be a lot of children your age, and when you get there you'll be sorted into one of the four dormitories. I have a feeling you may be a Ravenclaw since you seem to be quite into studying." The head of Gryffindor said.

"What's the school like? Is it big? Is each of the dorms different? What kind of classes do they offer? Are the teachers smart? Do-"

McGonagall cut her off by raising her hand "Dear I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and I'm not sure I'll be able to stay long enough to answer them all so I'd like you to have this" she pulled a book out a bag she had been carrying with her. The cover read "Hogwarts: A History First Editions" Hermione took it, looking at the cover and holding it to her chest.

Hermione walked McGonagall to the front door and handed the girl a key "On the letter I gave your parents it has the location of where the train will leave, it also says where you should buy your supplies for school, however, I realize your parents may not be able to find Diagon Alley so I made this. It's called a portkey, and when you and your parents decide to get your supplies you'll need to use this. To activate it you just hold it close and say "Diagon Alley" understand?"

Hermione nodded "Yes ma'am"

"Good, now when you get to Diagon Alley you'll need to locate Gringotts so your parents can exchange Muggle money for Galleons. All the instructions will be in your letter but I thought letting you know would also be wise. Enjoy the rest of your day Miss Granger. I look forward to seeing you this coming school year" she said with a smile before walking out the door.

Hermione grinned and waved after the woman "See you at the beginning of term Professor!" she called after the woman before closing the door. Meeting Minerva McGonagall had helped answer so many questions but it also gave her so many more questions. Hermione settled down after saying Goodnight to her parents, she laid in bed and began reading what would soon become her favorite book.

When Hermione and her parents first arrived in Diagon Alley they were amazed to see so much magic and so many other families. Once her Father and Mother had exchanged muggle money for wizarding money they were off to see everything. They started with getting Hermione a cauldron, a standard pewter size 2, a set of crystal glass vials, a telescope, and a set of brass scales. Hermione looked at everything in excitement wondering what equipment she would use her first day and what she wouldn't.

Next, they headed into a robe shop where they saw two girls getting fitted for robes and another standing off to the side. The first was a girl with dark midnight curls and porcelain skin, the one standing beside her looked to be a twin upon first glance but upon closer inspection, Hermione could see that the second girl had lighter curls than her taller counterpart.

As the seamstress began fitting Hermione she moved her closer to the girls. The younger of the two being fitted smiled at the bushy-haired girl "Hi! Are you getting fitted robes too?" she asked curiously as the woman who ran the shop ran around to collect the same materials they had for the brunette.

Hermione nodded shyly "Yeah... It'll be my first year" she explained.

The girl smiled brightly "Mine too! I'm Andromeda but you can call me Andi, and that's my big sister Bella" she said gesturing to her older sister. "She's a 2nd year" she explained

Hermione smiled politely "Hello Andi" she turned to the taller two "Hello Bella," she said next.

Bellatrix glared and hopped off the stand she had been and looked Hermione up and down "It's Bellatrix to you. Don't address me as if we're friends" she said simply as she went to stand near a younger blonde girl who was standing perfectly still like a little doll.

Hermione frowned but stayed quiet looking at her feet instead of looking at the other girls. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the middle sister Andromeda smiling at her. "Don't mind Bella she get's her attitude from Daddy" she whispered.

Hermione nodded solemnly, she was used to people being rude to her since she tended to be a "know-it-all" according to her classmates.

"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" Andromeda asked.

Hermione perked up and nodded as the seamstresses moved around them taking measurements, hemming, stitching, and adjusting their robes. "Oh, yes! I'm very excited to learn about everything" she said happily.

"Me too! I heard McGonagall was going to start teaching the very first day on how to transfigure our quills and things" Andi said excitedly.

Bellatrix from where she was sat next to Narcissa scoffed "Believe me, first-year isn't that exciting. Most of the things they'll teach you we already know" the eldest sister huffed.

Andromeda pouted and Hermione shrugged a bit "Well I'm still excited, I don't know much yet" she responded.

Bellatrix eyed her "Why? Didn't your parents teach you any magic? We could all cast spells by the time we could talk" the girl said haughtily, "But we can't all be as wise as the noble house of Black" she said with pride.

Andromeda rolled her eyes while a look of confusion crossed Hermione's features "House of Black?" she questioned before frowning "My parents never taught me magic because they can't do magic" she explained.

Narcissa's jaw dropped as Andromeda froze and Bellatrix glared "Your parents are Squibs?" the eldest asked.

"Squibs? No... I believe Professor McGonagall called them... muggles" she said after a moment.

Bellatrix growled and stood up pulling Andromeda away from the other little first year much to the seamstress annoyance. "You're a mudblood!?" she hissed.

Hermione winced "A mudblood?" she asked. She hadn't come across the word in her research "No, I'm a muggle-born according to profess-"

Bellatrix cut her off "A filthy mudblood daring to talk to the sisters of the ancient and noble house of Black!" she hissed.

Hermione frowned as Bellatrix dragged Andromeda further away from the girl. "You don't deserve to go to Hogwarts, filth. It's a school for REAL witches and wizards" the raven-haired girl said.

"I am a real witch!" Hermione defended quickly.

"No, you aren't! You stole your magic from a real witch and now you're pretending to be one of us!" Bellatrix screeched.

Narcissa frowned the only crack in the little girls mask. She grabbed her sister's hand "Bella stop it or Mummy and Daddy will get angry" she whispered.

Bellatrix frowned but lowered her voice "Stay away from me and my sisters" she said quietly before dragging Narcissa and Andromeda to the front of the shop to pay for their robes. The girls disappeared with a loud slam of the door compliments of the oldest Black family child.

Hermione wiped at her eyes as she felt a tear fall, she thought she had maybe made a friend in Andromeda and now she'd probably never be able to talk to the girl again.

The seamstress frowned and patted the little girls back "There, There child it'll be fine. Not everyone in the Wizarding world is like them. Opinions change daily, but you're lucky. You're living in an era of peace where blood purity isn't as accepted as it used to be" the woman explained as she worked.

"Blood purity?" she asked.

The seamstress paused "I suppose it's a bit like you muggles and your racism" she explained. "Some people believe that you're only a real witch if you have magic going back in your family for generations but what kind of bollocks is that? To believe that magic can't be found in anyone is absurd" the woman said as the continued to rant about how idiotic it was to believe that only people born from the 28 could be 'real witches and wizards'.

Hermione smiled as she realized the woman had begun ranting as her voice rose a bit. She giggled and the woman blushed before clearing her throat and finishing hemming the robes. "Right, well, there you are. All done and ready for your first year at Hogwarts" she said with a nod. "Take a look in the mirror and see if you see a real witch," the woman said ushering the bushy-haired girl towards the mirror.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a witch like right out of her old storybooks the only thing missing was the green skin and warts. She giggled as she thought of herself like those kinds of witches. She then turned to the seamstress and hugged her. "Oh, thank-you! I love them!"

The seamstress scoffed "Child I didn't do anything differently than I do for every other first year to come through this shop" she said before patting the girl on the head "But you're welcome."

Hermione smiled before pulling back from the hug and sticking out her hand "I'm Hermione Granger" she said.

The seamstress chuckled and shook the little hand "Alicia Newton. It's a pleasure, Hermione. Anytime you need robes you come here and ask for me. I'll make sure you always look your best. Your robes will be like an armor against that wicked little girl" she whispered to the girl like it was a secret.

Hermione giggled and nodded, her parents walked in a few moments later and her father smiled with pride. "Hermione! You look lovely!" he said hugging his daughter.

Her mother hugged her as well "Beautiful darling" she cooed.

Hermione blushed and spun for them to show them the robes. They paid and had the robes wrapped up before Hermione waved goodbye to Alicia. She looked at her list before leaving the shop, she frowned and looked up from the list to turn and look at Alicia. "Miss Newton? Where would we find a wand?" she asked.

Alicia smiled "A wand? Well if you're looking for a good wand you'll want to go to Ollivanders wand shop, there's no better wandmaker anywhere in the world than old Ollivander. Just down the street near the Magical Menagerie" she said.

Hermione nodded and waved again before skipping out of the shop with her parents and down the street. They found the wand shop with ease and walked in just as another group prepared to walk out. Hermione slammed right into somebody and fell in a heap the stranger landing on top of her.

"Hermione!" Andromeda cheered. Hermione couldn't see anything through the curled raven haired mass covering her eyes. She spluttered before her a growl from the person on her.

The two girls got up Bellatrix dusting herself off with a look of disgust. She stepped forward menacingly before feeling a strong hand grasp her arm. She turned to see her father Cygnus Black looking at her seriously. The man then looked to his middle child. "Andromeda? You know this girl?" he asked seriously.

Andromeda frowned "Oh-Well, um we-"

Bellatrix cut her off "She introduced herself to us while we were getting fitted for our robes" she explained quickly earning her a glare from her father. The man nodded before walking off glaring at Hermione as he passed. Hermione's father noticed the look at pulled Hermione closer protectively as a shiver went down the muggle-born girl's spine.

The three sisters went to follow their father but Andromeda slowed down to smile at Hermione before whispering "I'm sorry about them. Daddy is... well he's not the most accepting of muggle-borns" she explained. "But I really do want to be friends. Maybe we can sit together on the train at the beginning of the year" she said quietly before rushing after her sisters before her Father noticed.

Hermione smiled after them before going in to get her first wand. By the time she left the shop, she had a beautifully crafted wand with a vine wrapping around it. She adored it. They next went to the bookstore and found all of Hermione's books for class however when they needed to leave practically had to carry Hermione out of the store since the girl was so enthralled with reading everything she could get her hands on.

Lastly, the walked into the Magical Menagerie to find Hermione a familiar that she could take with her to Hogwarts. She and her parents browsed the store, her father looking at some of the strange pets while her mother cooed at some strangely patterned baby bunnies. "Oh Hermione dear, don't you want a bunny? Look at how cute they are" she called to her daughter who was looking through the cages to see snakes, toads, and many of the other pets.

"You'll look like a magician" her Father joked.

Hermione giggled before finding herself finding herself in front of a glass cage with 5 little balls of fur inside. She looked closer to see that the orange little furballs were kittens. One peeked its head out of the huddle at her and Hermione cooed at the flat faced little feline.

The owner of the store noticed the girl cooing at the kittens and walked over. "Those there are Kneazles they are," he said with a nod. "Magical pets, have good instincts and bond permanently with their owners," he said matter-of-factly. "Best kind of kit for a first year and cuddly as any pet in the shop" he added. He was sort of fibbing but it had always been hard to sell kneazles since they grew to be right ugly little buggers.

Hermione smiled at pointed at the kitten that had put its paw on the glass to look at her closer "I'll take that one please" she said politely. The man nodded and got the kitten out handing it to the girl. Hermione smiled at the little animal "Hello there. My names Hermione and we're gonna be the best of friends" she told the little cat as it curled up in her arms. "Do you have any preferences in names?" She asked. "We need a proper wizard name for a proper Wizard cat," she told it.

The man appeared with a little booklet of names "Here you are lass, no extra cost" he told her. She took the booklet and smiled.

Her father approached her with a black owl with silver spots "The shopkeep said this is how you'll send letters while at Hogwarts" he explained. She smiled at the bird and it preened at her attention.

Her parents paid for the animals and the little group finally headed to the exit of Diagon Alley. They were going to portkey back to their home but before Hermione could activate it she saw Andromeda wave at her from a distance. Hermione waved back and that was the last thing she saw before they arrived in their backyard.

Hermione immediately went to her room curling up with her new familiar and the name book she'd be given. She looked at the cat and smiled "I think I'll name you Crookshanks" she said softly. The kitten mewed before curling up on Hermione's stomach. The owl sat on her windowsill looking at her "And I believe I'll call you Orion" she cooed. The bird hooted and flew towards her landing on the headboard of her bed as the girl began reading her school books.

Hermione sat at the table eating breakfast with her parents nibbling at a piece of toast even though her stomach was protesting. She was more nervous than she ever had been before and her parents could see it in her face. "You'll be fine Hermione," Mrs. Granger said while running a loving hand through her daughters bushy head of hair.

"You'll get on swimmingly 'Mione. You've always been smart and a new school won't change that. Even if you are learning magic" he said before getting up and kissing her daughter's forehead.

Hermione smiled at her parents and continued eating her toast. They finished breakfast before the little family piled into their car driving to King's Cross station. They made their way through before realizing that Hermione's ticket said platform 9 3/4

"9 3/4? There is no platform 9 3/4" Her father said as they reached platform 9 and looked around in confusion."

"Hermione do you have any way of contacting that Professor woman who came to the house?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione shook her head and tried to look around for someone who looked like a witch or wizard. Her parents began to worry before Hermione noticed a little red-headed girl who two older boys, twins, who seemed to be wrestling around and tripping each other up.

"Gideon! Fabian! Stop playing around or we'll miss the train! I don't want to miss the opening ceremony!" The little girl said. She had a round face and bright brown eyes with curly red ringlets that framed her face.

One of the older boys scoffed "We'll be fine Molls, you should be more worried about making the Quidditch team. I heard Bellatrix Black was gonna make her sisters play when they got to Hogwarts and those three are bound to cheat"

When Hermione heard them mention Bellatrix she pointed them out to her parents before rushing forward. "Excuse me!" she called to them causing the youngest redhead to jump in fright since Hermione had come up behind her. "I heard you talking about Bellatrix. Does that possibly mean that you're going to Hogwarts?" she asked cautiously hoping she hadn't gotten it wrong.

One of the twins stepped forward with a smile "Are we going to Hogwarts? Why of course we are, it's the only place for a sensible wizard to get a good education" he teased.

Hermione smiled shyly "Do you think you could point me towards the platform? It's my first year and my parents and I couldn't find it" she explained.

The Grangers smiled at the red-headed siblings. Fabian smiled back "We'd be happy to help! It's our sisters first year too." he explained. He leads a bit down through King's cross until they stood between platform 9 and 10. "Gideon you first so I can show them how it works" he explained.

Gideon grinned at his twin brother before jumping forward like a brave night. He winked at Hermione before jumping and spinning around like a ballet dancer getting closer and closer to the wall. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut thinking he'd crash into the wall but she was surprised to open her eyes and see he was gone. The twin poked a hand back through and waved before it disappeared.

Fabian laughed "It's disguised to keep out curious muggles that aren't with students." he explained. "Safety precautions since the whole Salem thing" he joked. "Now if you're nervous it's best to do it at a bit of a run alright?"

Hermione nodded as her Father pushed her cart he smirked and put her on it sitting her on her trunk before taking his wife's hand and running at the wall. The made it through with ease Molly and Fabian following behind.

Gideon grinned at the muggle-born family "Wonderful to see you've joined me! And just in the nick of time, the train leaves in ten minutes." They chuckled and thanked the family before walking towards the train to load Hermione's trunk into the undercarriage.

Hermione hugged her parents tightly, she was going to miss them but she was also excited about her first real adventure as a witch. Mrs. Granger each kissed their daughter's forehead before ushering her off towards the puffing train. She climbed aboard and found an empty compartment setting Crookshanks and Orion on the seat. She opened the window to the compartment and peeked her head out waving to her parents just before the train started moving.

"I'll write you!" she called out to them.

The Granger's waved to their daughter, they were sad to see her go but they had never been more proud. "We love you!" they called as the train left the platform.

"I love you" Hermione whispered to the wind as she lost sight of her parents. She sat on the seat next to a curled up Crookshanks before letting Orion out of his cage. The owl stretched its wings and perched itself on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione was rereading one of her school books for the third time when her compartment door opened to reveal Fabian, Gideon, and Molly. She smiled at them and welcome them in. The three sat down across from her. "We never properly introduced ourselves. That's Gideon" Fabian said pointing to his twin.

Gideon bowed with a flourish before straightening himself out "And that handsome scallion over there is Fabian" he said pointing at his twin.

The two grinned before pointing at the last unnamed redhead "And this is our wittle, baby sister Molly-wolly" the cooed laughing together as their sister slapped at them.

"Stop it!" the redhead huffed before smiling at Hermione "My name is Molly, Molly Weasley," she said with a smile.

Hermione giggled "I'm Hermione Granger, it's wonderful to meet you all," she said. They go on talking, the twins making jokes while Molly and Hermione discussed being nervous about their first year. Hermione had already made friends and she hadn't even reached the school yet, she was quite proud of herself.

The door to their compartment opened once more revealing Andromeda Black. The little room fell silent but Hermione just smiled at the girl she'd met that day in Diagon Alley. Andromeda for her part didn't realize the room at fallen awkwardly silent, she walked forward and hugged Hermione with a friendly smile "I told you we'd sit together on the way here. It took a while to lose Bella but once she saw the Lestrange brothers she didn't even care where I went" she giggled and sat in the only empty spot next to Hermione.

Fabian and Gideon both wore sour looks on their faces and Molly openly glared. Hermione didn't notice until Molly finally said something. "What do you want, Black?"

Andromeda frowned and turned from Hermione in confusion "What do you mean?" she asked.

Gideon glared "She means what are you doing here. Your type has never been too friendly to us Prewetts not to mention you're entire family hates muggle-borns so why are you here 'lowering' yourself to our standards?" he snapped Fabian nodding and joining in the glaring.

Hermione felt awkward looking at her feet and wishing she wasn't in the middle of such tension. Andromeda's frown worsened "I'm NOT my sister OR my parents. I'm here because Hermione is my friend, and if you don't like it then too bad. I don't have any problems with you so if you want to pick a fight just remember I'm just as skilled as Bellatrix at dueling not to mention she'd destroy you for ever even touching me." she said simply before turning back to Hermione as the Prewetts began to go red.

"Can't we all just get along? Andi's not like Bellatrix from what I've seen so why can't we all be friends?" Hermione asked.

The four purebloods glared before Andromeda broke into a smile sticking out a hand "I'm game to start over if you are" she said shyly.

Fabian and Gideon looked at each other for a few moments before shaking the girl's hand, Molly took a bit longer before shaking her hand "Don't make us regret this" she said seriously.

Andromeda nodded and suddenly the compartment was at peace once more. The group talked until they began to get close to the school. Andromeda smiled at Hermione and hugged her once more "I have to go change into my robes but I'll see you before the sorting ceremony" she told her. She turned to Molly and hugged her as well. "See you later Hermione, Molly," she said before leaving the compartment. The Prewitt boys went to change into their robes as well as Molly and Hermione changed.

"Do you know what house you want to get into?" Molly asked after they had finished changing.

Hermione shook her head "I don't really know, I'm cunning but I doubt I'd fit in with Slytherin, I'm loyal so maybe a Hufflepuff, and I love to learn so maybe a Ravenclaw" she pondered aloud.

"What about Gryffindor?" Molly asked. "That's what Gideon and Fabian are" she added.

Hermione shrugged "I'm not very brave" she explained. "I don't think I'd fit in" she explained.

Molly smiled "I think you'd be a great Gryffindor, I mean who else could get one of the Black sisters to befriend a muggle-born, and the Prewett children" she joked. Hermione chuckled and jerked a bit as the train came to a stop. She looked out the window to see a dark sky where a little town was.

Everyone got off the train and a booming voice called "First years this way!" she followed the voice to see a man who was easily the biggest man she'd ever seen.

Molly giggled at Hermione's expression "That's Hagrid, don't worry he's nice"

Hermione still was in shock "He's huge!" she whispered.

Molly laughed once more "He's a half-giant." she explained.

Andromeda found them and linked arms with them both "What are we talking about?" she asked.

"Hermione's never seen someone as big as Hagrid" Molly explained.

Andromeda laughed and poked Hermione but the little trio fell silent as the half-giant led the first years to the boats explaining how they'd take the boats to the castle then be sorted. It was 5 to a boat so the three girls climbed into one and were joined by a boy with black hair and a girl with fiery red hair.

The boy nodded at them "Hello" he said simply. The girl beside him smiled politely and shook each of their hands.

"Hello, I'm Lilly Evans. And this is Severus. He's a little moody right now" she joked. Severus threw her a look and she poked him in the ribs causing the dower boy to chuckle.

The group of five chatted until their boat reached the shore. Severus got out first helping each of the girls out, each thanked him politely until Lilly was the only one in the boat. He offered her his hand but she just grinned and jumped on him to get out of the boat. The two laughed and Hermione smiled to herself 'They seem to be close' she thought.

The group of first years was led inside and told to wait by the doors. Hermione couldn't help but look around in both awe and curiosity. Of course, she had read Hogwarts: A history but she was still excited to see everything up close.

Minerva McGonagall slipped from behind the door her hair held up in a bun with a stern look on her face "Come along now. In a moment you'll enter the Great Hall, when you're name is called you will step forward and be sorted. Then you will go sit with your new house and the Head boy and Head girl or prefects of your house will lead you to your dormitories.

The group was lead through the doors and into the Great, many of the students were immediately drawn to the ceiling staring in awe. The little group was standing near the Slytherin table and many of the first years were still gawking at the ceiling.

"It's not real of course-" Hermione said.

"It's not that interesting-" Bellatrix spoke at the same time.

"It's charmed," They both said finishing the sentence using the same phrase. They looked at each other having heard what they both said.

Bellatrix glared at Hermione from where she sat with her friends at the Slytherin table. Hermione winced and looked away moving closer to Molly, Snape, Lilly, and Andromeda. McGonagall began calling names and sorting students until they reached Andromeda. The girl stepped up and the hat was placed on her head.

The sorting hat began going through Andromeda's mind "Hm, smart, cunning, noble, but kind. So kind... and loyal? Hm. Where to put you, you'd thrive with the Hufflepuff's who exude friendship but your wit and cunning will drive you far in life... Better be... SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted in applause, the eldest Black child standing and clapping loudly escorting her sister to the table. Next was Lilly and Hermione watched intently as the sorting hat began reading the fiery girl. "Hm, strong wit, willing and ready to prove yourself are you? Slytherin? But now so outspoken and rough but so much bravery. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called. The Gryffindor's cheered loudly for their new member.

"Hermione Granger!" McGonagall called out. Hermione gulped and stepped forward McGonagall escorting her to the chair "You'll be fine Miss Granger" she whispered before placing the sorting hat on the bushy haired girls head.

"Oh my, such knowledge for one so young, Ravenclaw would be proud to have you, you'd excel there. But your loyalty and problem-solving skills scream Hufflepuff now don't they? Oooh, but you're quite cunning and ambitious? And brave? My, my, my, where to put you, you'd thrive in any house even that of the snake despite what they'd think of your blood... but great struggles would hinder your education wouldn't it. Hm..." the hat fell silent and Hermione began to worry when a few minutes had passed the great hall falling quiet as well to watch the curious situation.

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore as if to ask for help almost moving to step forward when suddenly a loud cry filled the Great Hall. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shrieked the sound filling the quiet room until suddenly the Gryffindor table began to cheer louder than they had for the other student's who'd be sorted.

Hermione blushed as McGonagall nodded at her "I knew you'd be one of my lions" she muttered as she ushered the girl away.

Hermione found herself sitting next to Lilly and across from the Prewitt twins. Molly was sorted into Gryffindor and joined their little group at the table. Lastly was Severus who was sorted into Slytherin which silenced Lilly immediately sending the girl into a dower mood.

"It'll be okay Lilly, we can always study as a group in the library" Hermione offered.

Molly nodded "And we can go to Quidditch games together... we'd just have to be careful who we cheer for" she added.

Lilly smiled sadly at her newfound friends and nodded "You're right, just because we're in different houses doesn't mean Sev and I have to stop being friends right" she said mostly to herself.

Hermione nodded in agreement even though she knew the girl was just reassuring herself "Of course you'll still be friends, Andi and I are still friends and she's in Slytherin too" she said with a smile.

A shaggy black haired boy a little further down scoffed "Don't expect to stay friends with her long, she's no different than her sisters" he said haughtily.

Hermione glared in response her face showing both anger and confusion as she looked at the dark haired first year "How would you know" she snapped.

The boy rolled his eyes "Because they're my cousin's and our family motto is "Toujours Pur" Always pure. She wouldn't associate with you because you don't fit her standards" he responded with a shrug.

"Then why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be the same?" she huffed continuing to glare especially when the boy got a cocky grin on his face.

"I'm talking to you because I'm not a blood purist arsehole like my family or my beloved cousins" he explained.

Hermione glared and turned away ignoring the boy as he continued to grin. She looked towards the Slytherin table to see Andromeda picking at the food provided to them. They pureblood caught her eye then smiled at her, Hermione returned the smile when the eldest pureblood caught her eye.

Hermione knew it would be difficult to maintain her friendship with the pureblood but she didn't mind as long as Andromeda was willing to be friends. She would even befriend the other sister if she could.

That night after the great feast and after Dumbledore had wished them all good luck for the upcoming year they settled into their new homes for the school year. Hermione was roomed with Lilly, Molly, and another young first year who seemed a bit nervous to even be at the school.

Hermione set out the things she'd need for her first day of classes before laying in the four poster bed assigned to her. She looked up at the curtains on the bed and thought about how lucky she was to be able to go to such an amazing school. But she thought even more about how lucky she was to make friends so easily. The little Gryffindor had never made many friends in the muggle, she was always too smart or talked to much or was too strange. But here strange was just a little bit more normal. And that final thought is what soothed Hermione to sleep that night, thinking she'd finally found her place to fit in.


End file.
